Sirius Black's Girlfriend
by Being A Wallflower
Summary: I think … I think when it's all over it just comes back in flashes, you know. It's like a kaleidoscope of memories … it just all comes back. But he never does. Rated T for metioned smut and language.


For Yellowtail555

* * *

**Sirius Black's Girlfriend**

_I think … I think when it's all over it just comes back in flashes, you know. It's like a kaleidoscope of memories … it just all comes back._

_But he never does._

_I think part of me knew the second I saw him that this would happen. It's not really anything he said, or anything he did. It was … the feeling that came along with it. And … crazy thing is, I don't know if I'm ever going to feel that way again._

_But I don't know if I should._

_I knew his world moved too fast and … burned too bright, but … I just thought … how can the devil be pulling you towards someone who looks … so much like an angel when he smiles at you?_

_Maybe he knew that, when he saw me. I guess I just lost my balance._

* * *

I knew every girl in the whole fucking school wanted to be Sirius Black's girlfriend. But who cares about what other people think? Not when … you're in love. I think I was in love with him.

He swept me off my feet. One day, I was a nobody, and next, I … well, I was _somebody_. I was Sirius Black's girlfriend, Marlene McKinnon.

He never asked questions, never intruded into my life. He was just happy to talk about what was going on in his life. I was happy to let him. Other people told me that the relationship was unfair, but I didn't think so. They were just jealous. I was happy with him. Happier than I had ever been in my life, actually.

We would exchange notes and whisper to each other in the Common Room, always planning what we were going to do next. It was so … _fun_. And when those nights came, they were some of the best ever.

We'd both creep downstairs from our dormitories at the stroke of midnight. He always looked handsome, whatever the time of day. His shaggy black hair and blue eyes. It was easy to see why everyone loved him. He was easy to love.

Those nights were spent giggling down the corridors, hiding in broom cupboards, waiting for teachers to pass, going outside in the dark without wand light, splashing in the puddles, kissing in the rain.

One night he took me to this place: the Shrieking Shack. He told me no-one else knew how to get there. He told me we could let our hair down there; we could be free.

That night he took me to the shack, I lost my virginity.

I never told my parents what had happened; they'd be shocked. They wouldn't understand. They probably didn't have sex until they were twenty-five. Nice and safe.

But who wants to be safe when you're Sirius Black's girlfriend?

I regret it now. I should have been safer. I shouldn't have got together with him in the first place. Because now I'm here, and he's not.

Soon after that night, he broke up with me. I was a mess. My marks shot down like rockets and I hardly spoke for weeks. I wasn't a mess – I was a wreck. A mighty ship that had just sunk to the bottom of the sea. The only difference was that I didn't have any hidden treasure inside of me. Just emptiness.

But you can't take back what's already happened.

* * *

_I don't know if you know who you are until you lose who you are._

* * *

That may have been brief, but _wow_ was that interesting to write. I hope you liked it! Especially you, YellowTail555.

This story was written for:

The Fic Exchange For All Occasions on HPFC, organized by teddylupin-snape

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Competition by SophyWald – the category Ton-Tongue Toffees (no speech)

Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge by Ralinde – Pairing: Sirius/Marlene, Prompt #32: Dangerous

Minor Character Boot Camp Challenge by HedwigBlack – Character: Marlene McKinnon, Prompt #3: Forbidden

You may also have noticed the bits in italics. These are most of the monologue in Taylor Swift's _I Knew You Were Trouble_ music video. Because of this, this story is also for:

Song Fic Boot Camp Challenge by UnicornsAndRainbows20089 – Song: I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift. Prompt #45: Break up.

The Artists Competition by teddylupin-snape – Artist: Taylor Swift


End file.
